Water Girl
by Sekainao
Summary: Xiang is a sailor and on the night of his birthday party he gets bored and decides to explore a beautiful island, lost in moonlight. He finds a water girl bound to the island unless he sets her free.


WARNING: I assume none of you read the rating so here it is...there is a sex scene in this. Beware!

There's a myth in the far seas about a water girl, she is not a mermaid, more like a siren, but she does not draw men in with her voice. She does not kill men, she simply sings to give them a show. Many of them have been hunted by now but there are still a few around, but this myth is about an orphan, abandoned at a young age raised with only water as her company. She is not a water girl but a girl raised in the water, some say the one who claims her heart is the only one who may kiss her, lay hands upon her.

A crew set out on a cruise for the birthday of a fellow sailor, named Xiang Gang who was turning 19. They were so blinded by their drunkenness from the party that they were being driven straight into the watery depths of the water kingdom.

The captain was Arthur Kirkland and he was supplying all of the alcohol. 90% of the sailors were drunk, but Xiang was only having one drink, because...drinking wasn't his thing. Alcohol was the reason for the bruises on his arms so he didn't really like it as much as other men did, his mother was killed by his father and due to this Xiang spent most of his life living by himself.

Xiang was a tall, dark haired, muscular, handsome 19 year old, all the women back at home loved him, all they wanted was for him to dominate them. But Xiang wasn't interested in those busty whores, he was waiting for the right person, that one girl who would break his stoic face and bring a smile to it.

He was leaning over the ship, the bottle of alcohol in his hand until he felt a tap on his shoulder, when he looked over he saw a whore of some sort, seemed as if the sailors hired some out for fun.

"Hello there, sexy! Wanna have a good time with me?!" She asked, her voice was high pitch and nasal, quite annoying really. He shook his head and very swiftly the whore slapped him which Xiang shook off, it was as if the whore was expecting rejection.

Xiang took another sip of the alcohol and threw the empty bottle into the dark seas below, behind him a range of soldiers were having their own fun with the whores. He sighed, he wasn't going to have any fun watching sexual acts on a boat, he took a rope from the vessel and grabbed into it and swung to the beach below.

Since nobody was paying attention to the ship, a beach was nearby so Xiang wanted to explore, it was better than watching whoring. He didn't know what this island was, all he knew was that it was the middle of nowhere.

As he landed in the sand below he looked around to see a big raise of land, a volcano? But surely dormant. Looking forward he saw a cave in the volcano so he travelled slowly towards it, taking in the beautiful surroundings and slowly drowning out the sound of the drunken sailors. Since the moonlight was so radiant everything appeared blue and made every sound so beautiful, but when he reached the cave entrance he gasped in surprise.

Inside there was a big pool coloured blue from the moon, it was so pure he could see right through it. There was also a ledge of rock where countless items were placed, there was a piece of satin cloth, an old style hairbrush and a photo. Xiang knelt down beside the items, what caught his attention first was the picture and when he picked it up he saw a young girl no older than six in a white traditional dress. The typical little girl...he wondered...who it could possibly be?

Suddenly a song was singing put in the purest voice ever,

'Can you hear me singing...can you hear my song...young soldier...will you stay to sing this song with me...young sailor...'

He was creeped out but seduced at the same time, where was the voice coming from, he traced every corner of the volcano but saw no body singing. When he looked into the water a head popped up gracefully, even though it was done slowly it scared Xiang and he fell back and shifted back to the wall in fright gasping in surprise.

When he opened his eyes he saw a woman, her arms crossed over the ledge, as if not fazed she had frightened him. She had a stoic face and tilted her head at him,

"Hm?"

Was all she had said, Xiang calmed a little and slowly stood up again, staring at her beauty...

"You...? Who are you?" He asked, the girl smiled back and replied,

"Mei..." She said, Xiang smiled, "And you?"

"I-I'm Xiang..."

"Will you stay, Xiang?" She asked, "I don't get many visitors here..." She said sadly,

"Okay..."

Xiang sat down near the edge again and smiled at the woman. She smiled, "I am not a water girl, Xiang. In fact I'm not sure what I am...I figure I was just raised within water"

Xiang nodded, "Right, I see. Still, you are very beautiful"

She smiled at him, pink dusting her cheeks, "Could you pass me my cloth?" She asked.

"That's your clothing?"

"Umm...yes" she said embarrassed. Xiang smiled in pity and began to take off his own shirt, Mei blushed furiously and backed away from the ledge but Xiang didn't stop.

When his shirt was off, he waded into the pool and nearer to Mei. She was shivering, expecting his touch by when he did take her hand she calmed down and let him put the shirt on her.

"Th-thank you..." She blushed, Xiang smiled and pulled her into his chest.

"You were cold..."

"O-oh...yes, thank you"

Minutes passed and Mei began to warm up next to Xiang, she sighed softly and pulled away, as she did she looked up at Xiang. The male smiled and raised his hand to her cheek,

"I honestly have never seen someone so beautiful..."

Mei was taken back by his compliment, "Surely there are more suitable women in your hometown?"

Xiang shook his head, resting his forehead on hers making her blush, "They don't make me feel the way you do"

Mei sighed smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck to his surprise. "You know the myth right?"

"Depends which one"

"There is a legend that the one who claims my heart may have me, but that has been construed a little"

Xiang raised an eyebrow, "Then what is it?"

"By 'claim' they mean...to take..."

She couldn't seem to finish that sentence but Xiang caught her drift, he sighed at her hesitant look.

Xiang kissed her forehead, comforting Mei, "We don't have to, I won't force you to"

Mei smiled at his kindness, "Thank you...but, I like you"

"I like you too, so come with me, back on the ship..."

Mei had to think about this, did she want to leave this place? Could she leave this place behind and go with Xiang?

She looked back at Xiang with a heavy heart, then she looked deep into his eyes and nodded. Xiang immediately picked her up in his arms and kissed her with such a forceful passion that it surprised Mei and a small moan erupted from inside her and she clenched the shirt around her to keep her nudity covered.

Wen they parted from each other's lips, Mei was breathless, Xiang was almost proud of what he had done. At that moment, he picked her up out of the water, kept her close and exited the cave to keep her warm with himself.

They both exited into the dark night, luckily the ship was being driven so slowly that the two were able to board again before it left the island. Mei was looking at the island the further away the ship got from it, as if yearning, reaching out. But at the same time, she was happy with Xiang now...

She was lead away by Xiang's hand, they had to be careful not to be seen so a hilarious great escape took place. If she was seen by one drunk sailor they would surely think she was one of the girls who was hired and the fact that Xiang's shirt was just barely covering her top thigh.

The couple were pumping with adrenaline so they decided to go to a particular spot on the ship where couples will just kiss, there were about 20 sailors with their women there already so nobody would bother them. Xiang and Mei stepped out and immediately Xiang dominated her, taking her wrists and keeping them pinned behind her, Mei gasped at what he was doing but smiled and went with it.

Due to her being immobilised and trapped in Xiang's body all he had to do was to lean in and capture her lips, they were both trapped within their heated foreplay and their bodies got hot together. After that, things began to get very spicy...

Xiang wrapped his hands in her hair and Mei wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing them closer together, connecting with one another. Heavy breathing began to take place to the point where Mei's cheeks were so red, during kissing Xiang began to explore her body through his thin shirt that only just covered everything.

When they parted somebody tapped Xiang on the shoulder, when he looked he was distraught and shocked,

"A-Arthur!" He shouted, surprised.

Xiang's 'older brother/father-figure' was standing in front of the couple, smiling in a smug way. He looked over at Mei and raised an eyebrow, this man pretty much supported Xiang for about 4 years.

"Um...so to disturb you...two" he smiled, Mei touched her red cheek I'm embarrassment. "But I don't believe I've met this girl. A new partner, Xiang? About time, been waiting for you to find someone"

Xiang smiled awkwardly, "um, this is Mei, Arthur" he said, pointing to Mei, "she is from the island...and coming back with us"

"Ah! I see! Well..." He looked over at Mei and saw how little she was wearing and then at Xiang, who was the same, "...would you like a room together. Preferably near the over end of the ship, with horizon view? Yo can be alone there"

The couple blushed immediately, looking at each other. Mei looked away in sheer embarrassment but Xiang looked at Arthur and nodded.

...

Xiang and Mei were now in the hallway below the decks, it was all very fancy since Arthur had a big ship since he was extremely rich after all. Mei felt a little bit exposed since she only had Xiang's shirt to cover herself. They were holding hands and very intimate when they looked into each others eyes, Xiang wasn't nervous at all at how she was only wearing his shirt, he wasn't complaining, her figure was perfect.

Once they reached their room, the double doors were opened by a waiter, the couple looked at each other and shrugged, entering the beautiful room. The main focus of the room was the big fancy bed covered in rose petals, it was almost as if Arthur had set the romantic setting...

(He did lol)

...both the couple blushed. Xiang wanted to break the ice so he grabbed Mei and ran towards the bed, jumping up and onto the soft and bouncy bed. Mei squealed and laughed as she landed underneath Xiang, looking up at him she blushed and Xiang smirked, holding her chin, keeping her eyes connected to his. Mei's breaths became more rushed and her face became pink,

"X-Xiang...I..."

"Shhh..." He hushed, he smiled, his face becoming nearer to hers. His eyes twinkling with passion at her submission, he closed his eyes as Mei did too and captured her lips with his. The taste of her lips seemed so new but at the same time he knew that they had already kissed passionately before. Xiang caressed her shoulder as he kissed her again with an open mouth, she was returning the pressure given as she was enjoying it. But when he stroked her, she shivered. Returning the a favour, Mei wrapped her hand around his neck bringing him closer.

Their bodies worked in sync as Mei began work on feeling his chest area, Xiang noticed this and worked on hers as well. Mei moaned softly but submissed to him, it made Xiang feel even more proud and dominant. When the kiss parted Xiang smiled at her, moving the hair from her face, he saw how flushed she looked as she bit her lip and laughed. He didn't stop his work on her breasts and the pressure increased, making Mei moan louder as he did so.

Xiang began unbuttoning the shirt covering her breasts and with each button, more skin was shown and the more Xiang blushed. He kissed the newly exposed skin until he was kissing her stomach, her breasts still not exposed. The last button was undone but her womanhood was still not exposed and he placed one last kiss on her abdomen, coming back up and staring into her eyes. Mei raised her hands and grabbed the headboard, the anticipation of what he was about to do was killing her and she stared at Xiang...blushing wildly...

He stared at her cleavage and took the shirt, as soon as he opened the shirt he forgot how to breath her figure was perfect...he snapped out of the trance and simply began to caress them, marvelling at them. Mei covered her mouth and trapped a moan, the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering badly.

Xiang saw how vulnerable she looked and didn't want to put her through any more, so he knelt above her as she opened one eye.

"What are you...?"

Xiang pulled Mei up from the bed and pulled e shirt completely off so she was left naked, as she fell back onto the soft mattress she covered her lower area and went completely red. Xiang laughed, but suddenly Mei dragged her finger across his chest and down to his abdomen, it was Xiang's turn to blush but he took the hint and took off his lower garments. Immediately, Mei turned away at seeing him like that, but Xiang kissed her shoulder and took her hand.

When he took her hands, he raised them above her head so she was trapped and everything was exposed. He smiled slyly and moved his hand down further and further, brushing against her womanhood Mei moaned loudly and Xiang found that the foreplay had made her ready.

"Xiang...please...I..."

"Mei, are you sure you want to do this?..."

She moaned again as he brushed her abdomen again, "Ah! Don't ask that now...just do it...please...I need you..."

Xiang smiled, he had completely overpowered her. Releasing her hands, he readied himself and stroked her legs as Mei gasped in pleasure. As Xiang was about to enter he saw her look and leaned down, kissing her neck and calming her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he entered her, he heard Mei stifle a cry and immediately got back up to check if she was okay. He saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes, he was completely inside her now and he knew he had to wait for her to adjust so he counted in his head, despite his wanting.

Mei looked up at Xiang and smiled weakly, she reached up with little strength and stroked his cheek.

"Xiang...it's okay..."

She slowly flickered her eyelashes and and smiled weakly, he had claimed her. He took her hips and began to thrust slowly, Mei moaned quietly at first but as momentum began to build, it became louder and louder.

Through the window, the blue moonlight shone and the couple were enjoying each others company and a new love had formed. When the mating was over and the two had exploded in each others hold, they lay with each other in a hot embrace and shared the so used word...

..."I love you"

"I love you too...Mei"

...

END


End file.
